


Sleepwalking

by Soba Dragon (SebbyMagala)



Series: Obey Me! [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/Soba%20Dragon
Summary: Valentine was secluding himself again. He first brushed it off as a bad mental health day, one turned into two, turned into five, turned into a few weeks. He barely left his room, when he did the circles under his eyes weredark, he was skittish, shaky. He had no idea how long it’d actually been. It was almost as if he was simply sleepwalking.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promise to post not angsty shit but fuuuuuuck man. I wrote this at like 2 AM listening to Bring Me The Horizon, I hope you all enjoy!! Thank you so much for being here!!!

_Flight. Flight. Flight! Run away! Disappear!_

Valentine was secluding himself again. He first brushed it off as a bad mental health day, one turned into two, turned into five, turned into a few weeks. He barely left his room, when he did the circles under his eyes were _dark_ , he was skittish, shaky. He had no idea how long it’d actually been. It was almost as if he was simply sleepwalking.

_I can’t breathe. What day is it? What month is it even? I need to leave. I’m just a burden. They’re better off without me. I don’t deserve them. I can’t tell them._

He decided to sneak out that night and never look back. Where exactly would he go in the Devildom as a magicless human without any of the brothers? Well, hopefully he’d get eaten by a demon.

It was surprisingly easy to sneak out of the House of Lamentation. He had all the brother’s nightly routines memorized at this point. He snuck out a window in one of the secret passage ways the brother’s didn’t know he knew about. C’mon you can’t expect him _not_ to think there’d be secret rooms, hallways and all that in a _huge demon household_. Of course he found a lot of them early on.

He ran and ran and ran. Until his legs gave out, he wasn’t thinking about where he was going. Just simply _I can’t breathe. Someone please help me. I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this._

His knees hit solid rock. He hadn’t noticed running through sand. He was at a cliff off the side of a beach Mammon took him to once. Blood red ocean crashing in waves below him and his sobs were drowned out from the sound. He didn’t know how long he was there just sobbing, yelling, to the patient, violent ocean. All he knew was how _tired_ he was. And everything went black.

When he came to, it was to Mammon yelling his name and shaking him, sobbing. He slowly opened his eyes, everything catching up to him, exhaustion, guilt, sorrow setting into his bones.

“Val, are you okay?! You scared us all to death! You could’ve gotten hurt, or lost, or, or-” He choked, not able to finish.

Mammon’s eyes were smothering him, closing his throat in a vise grip. He let out a sob and felt like everything just _shattered_ around him. He clung to Mammon in desperation, trusting. The demon returned it with a bone-crushing embrace, sobbing together.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, Mammon. I can’t do it, I need _help, what’s wrong with me_?” He was shaking violently.

Mammon tried to calm the both of them down. He had to be the strong one right now. He swallowed his own sobs and stroked Valentine’s back, calmly shushing him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. What can’t you do? The Mammon’s here to help. All you have to do is ask.”

The sobs that wreaked through Valentine’s body were damn near vicious.

“I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. I need to run away, I need to _leave_ , everything’s frozen again, and I’m never enough for anyone.”

He squeezed the human tighter.

“Calm down, try to breathe with me okay? Match me first. In for four counts.” Mammon drew a long breath in at feeling the other’s nod.

He copied the demon, the both holding it for a count before breathing out for five counts, repeating until Valentine was no longer sobbing, simply shaking, tears streaming down his face.

“Now listen up, human. The Great Mammon wouldn’t keep someone around that wasn’t enough, got it? You’re perfect, alright? I love you so much. If you ever need help, just call The Great Mammon over, it’s my job to make sure you’re alright y’know?”

Valentine swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, not trusting his words just yet.

“Don’t go leavin’ on me ever again, ya got that? We were worried sick, threw a damn search party for ya. Let’s get back to the house, yeah?”

He clung to Mammon and buried his head in his neck.

“W-will you carry me, please? I’m so exhausted.” Val whispered unevenly.

Mammon agreed and carried him bridal style the whole way. The search was still going on as Mammon didn’t exactly and couldn’t exactly tell everyone he’d found their human, so the house was empty much to Val’s relief, he didn’t know if he could face anyone, he felt _sick_.

Mammon placed him on his bed and told him he’d be right back, he just had to make a phone call. But as he was leaving Valentine grabbed his hand and lightly tugged him back.

“Please don’t leave me, Mammon.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I’m here.” He climbed in bed next to the man and brought his phone out.

“You can cuddle me if ya need, I just need to call Lucifer.”

Valentine curled into him and kept whispering apologies. The thought of facing Lucifer after this _terrified_ him. He probably hated him, didn’t want anything to do with him- all his thoughts were cut off when Mammon shifted, making him uncurl and rest on his chest, hand stroking through his hair.

“It’ll be alright, yeah? I’ll be here for ya the whole time okay?”

With this he pressed the call button.

“I found him, he’s safe. We’re at the house now, but don’t overwhelm him, okay? One at a time for a while.”

Lucifer must’ve replied and hung up. Mammon put his phone down and shifted them so they could cuddle facing each other. He kissed the top of the human’s head.

“You’re going to be alright. You’re enough, for _all_ of us.”

Valentine sniffed and buried his face in Mammon’s chest.

“H-hey Mammon, could I wear your jacket? I miss you. I missed you.” He whispered.

“I’m right here, ya dummy. Of course you can.” He draped his jacket over the other’s smaller frame and resumed the previous position.

He didn’t realize he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he was surrounded by Mammon, the scent of his cologne, the smooth feel of his jacket, the strength of his arms, and his body heat. All this came as a crashing relief of comfort. He felt _safe_ , he felt _home_.

“Nice nap?” He asked quietly.

The human looked away but nodded.

“Lucifer wants to talk to you. But I’ll be right here the whole time okay?”

Valentine took a deep, steadying breath, “A-alright.”

Lucifer knocked before entering, and crashing down onto Valentine. He looked like a _wreak_.

“I don’t want to overload you with questions so we’ll do one at a time, alright?”

Valentine nodded and clung to him back.

“Firstly, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I wasn’t hurt at all.”

“Good, good. Next, what was wrong?”

“I-I started to feel suffocated, frozen. I couldn’t breathe and I just needed to run away. I didn’t want to burden you guys anymore. I wasn’t-” he choked, “I wasn’t enough. I’m so sorry, Lucifer.”

Lucifer made the human look him in the eyes, a similar swallowing feeling, like when he made eye contact with Mammon earlier.

“Now, I shouldn’t have to go saying how much we all deeply cherish you, and your time here. You _are_ more than enough for us. We all care about you, and want to keep you safe, if you ever need help, reach out to any of us. No matter the time, someone’s always awake.”

Valentine nodded and held back a fresh wave of tears and sobs.

“We are, however, going to have to discuss this further at a later date when you’re able to. We need to ensure your safety and take the proper steps you need to get better.”

He hid his face in Lucifer’s neck and pulled him close.

“Not as bad as ya thought, right?” Mammon piped up from behind, hand rubbing up and down Valentine’s back.

He let out a wet, broken laugh.

“Yes, you were right.” He said, almost knowingly.

The Avatar of Greed gave a huge smile and hugged Valentine from behind.

“Now, you’ll have some visitors that want to see you,” Lucifer said, pulling away, “I told them one at time as to not overwhelm you, but if you need me, you can always call me.”

And with that, he left the two of them alone.


End file.
